Scourge's Story
by twilitprincess
Summary: A story about Scourge's past. Find out what happened before he became leader of BloodClan.I might have changed a few things...
1. Chapter 1

This is just a thing I made about Scourge's past. Please review and no flames!

Since Scourge was a kitten, he had always been different from his family. He had a pretty mom, black and white fur that was neatly combed. He had two sisters and two brothers so he always felt like the odd one out.

His family belonged to a Twoleg family near town. He hated his owners. They called him Blackie, the stupidest name a cat like him would ever want. Everyone was constantly fussing over him when he was small, but as the days wore on, he tried to behave as ferocious as possible.

Sometimes he was aloud outside where he would sit on their fence. Next door, a small Chihuahua lived. The yappy brown dog was always outside and broke out into a fit of barks whenever he saw Scourge.

Scourge would sit there, pretending not to notice, until the dog lost it's voice. It was always a pleasure to do that.

When they were old enough, the kits were put up for sale. Scourge watched every last one of his siblings get sold, until he was the only left. But nobody wanted to buy a scrawny, mangy cat that behaved badly. So he was stuck with the terrible Twolegs and his embarrassing mother.

One day, Scourge was sitting on the fence, (as usual) scratching at his electric collar. His Twolegs always made him put it on outside. His mom came out and jumped the fence. He bared his teeth at her. "Why do you get to leave the nest?" He asked in a nasty tone.

His mother flattened her ears, annoyed at how he was talking to her. "Because _I_ am trustworthy. You need to behave better if you want to be free."

Scourge sneered. No way he would have his dignity taken away from him.

He watched his mom stride down the road. Scourge sat at the edge of the property, head bowed. Then he heard snarling. He looked up and saw a gigantic brown dog chasing his mother.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the dog bite her and she collapsed. He got up and strode into the house. It wasn't until the next day the Twolegs discovered his mom's body. They took her away and she never came back. It seemed for ever until the family came back.

While he waited for his Twolegs, he paced restlessly, and scratched at his itchy collar. If only he could do something about this captivity. It was then, he noticed they left the window open…

Scourge raced out the window and sprang onto the fence. This moment was one of the greatest of his pathetic life. His tail was straight up in the air and he held himself confidently as he padded along the fence. Then the crazy Taco Bell mascot started yapping at him, ruining the moment.

Scourge narrowed his eyes at the ugly dog. It was insane how this was an animal. As the little black cat looked at the house, he could see that there were no Twolegs, usually yelling at the dog in their strange language.

Scourge's ears lay flat on his head as he spat "I always hated you!" And leapt down into the other yard.

The Chihuahua went mad, screeching, "Hunt! Hunt! Cat! Cat!" over and over again. Scourge hissed and sprang at the dog.

The dog drew back in surprise at the shrimpy cat's claws met it's face. He yowled in pain and began to fight back.

Scourge was thrown off the raging dog. The dog recovered it's senses and charged the feline. Scourge leapt nimbly to one side and the attacker missed. Scourge lunged and swiped his claws at the side of his foe's head. The Chihuahua tried to avoid the blow, but was not nearly as fast the opponent. The claws caught him on the side of the head and he flipped over, trying to get the cat to loosen it's grip. Instead, Scourge took this opportunity and let go, aiming his bite towards the neck.

As the teeth sunk in, the dog howled in yowled, at first in fury, then in pain. Scourge raked his hind legs across the dog's soft underbelly and blood gushed out. The dog stopped squirming and the howls died down. Scourge drew back. Excellent. His first kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Thanks everyone for the reviews! So here's chapter 2 of Scourge's Story!

Scourge knew the Twolegs would be back soon…. his own, and the neighbors. They would see the dog…and notice he had gone missing. They would think he had killed the flea-bitten animal…and escaped. No, not his Twolegs. After all, he was small in size…yet so very strong and quick….

Scourge leapt the fence, taking his first step into the "real world." As he strolled down the path towards town, his muscles flexed under the messy black fur. His collar was studded with the sharp Chihuahua teeth to show the dog's defeat.

Scourge saw a huge monster go by on the path. He flattened himself to the ground and remembered as the smallest kit when he had first seen a monster swallow a Twoleg and bear it away. If one of those monsters held his Twolegs and they saw him…no! He had to get off the road!

Scourge entered through some bushes where there were more Twolegs yards. He had no idea where he was now. _Just head toward the town…_ He thought. _Where all of those Twoleg lights are…_

The town began to grow larger as he came closer. At one point, a little Twoleg kit was playing outside their nest. It had shrieked with joy at the sight of Scourge and made a grab for him. He drew back, fluffing out his fur, appearing twice his size. He hissed and raked his claws down the kit's "arm" if that's what you'd call the long, furless thing. It shedded water from it's eyes as the arm ran red with blood.

This gave Scourge great pleasure.

As he continued on, Twoleg nests became more bunched together and garbage littered the streets. Scourge started wondering why he had wanted to come in the first place.

In the town, people were walking all over the streets and there were many monsters. Scourge decided to stick to the back alleyways. But there was someone else lurking in the shadows over there.

"What're you doin' out this late, shrimp?" A huge, light brown tom with specks of dark brown and gray on him stepped out from where he was hiding.

Scourge showed no signs of fear. He just narrowed his amber eyes until they were mere slits. He was going to be smart with this idiot cat. "Actually…it's still light out."

The cat growled. "Oh-who cares! You should be back at home with your precious Twolegs!"

At this, Scourge bristled and bared his teeth. The other cat unsheathed his claws, pawing the ground anxiously. "Hehehe." He purred wickedly. "I'd fight you, but you're just too small! I'm afraid I might kill you! Ha! Not that I care…."

Scourge crouched low to the ground preparing to spring. "Well!" He spat at the tom. "Let's see how strong I really am!" He leapt at his enemy.

The tomcat wasn't expecting to be bowled over by this scrawny thing. Scourge pinned him to the ground and raised his one white paw, striking him across the face. He yowled and pushed Scourge off of him. Scourge avoided heavy, aimless blows from the big cat. Then he got an idea.

"Guess you're not so big after all!" He teased.

The other cat was furious. He let out a screech and sprang into the air. As soon as the cat was off the ground, Scourge bolted under him and brought up his claws, scouring the cat's belly.

The tomcat collapsed. "You…fought well...for a…kitty…pet…." Then he died.

Scourge licked a paw in satisfaction. Then he eyes the sharp teeth on the cat's gaping mouth. Maybe he could reinforce his claws with cat and dog's teeth too. He tried to pull some teeth out, putting some in his collar, and reinforcing his claws.

_Dog's teeth would be better for claws…_ He thought, examining his white paw. Then another cat stepped out from the shadows, followed by a few more.

He glanced around warily at the approaching cats. Were they mad at him? A big white cat with streaks of mud and who knows what else called out "You fight pretty well! What's your name?" Scourge looked him straight in the eye.

"Scourge." He said coldly.

This was the first time he ever told anyone the name he had made up for himself as a kit.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with the end of school and all. When I get more time, I'll write more! So here's chapter 3….

The cats muttered amongst themselves, all eyes on him. Scourge said coolly. "I know you want something. So get on with it."

Some random cat in the crowd called out. "We were wondering how a shrimp cat like you killed the awesome and ferocious Avalanche!"

Scourge flattened his ears irritably. Shrimp? Sheesh. Hadn't they just seen him fight this so called Avalanche? And what kind of name was that anyway?

"I'd be happy to take on any one of you…" Scourge said, gazing at them with his cold amber eyes. "That is, if any are brave enough." The alley cats broke out into murmurs, looking for someone who could face this strange intruder cat.

"I bet our leader could beat you!" A small gray tom called out.

"Yes! I bet he could too!" I she-cat purred. "Someone go get Hawk."

Scourge snorted as a white cat just a little bit bigger than him with neatly groomed fur stepped out from the cats. "Here I am." He said in a deep voice. The cat had long, long hair, which seemed to drag on the ground. If there were anyway to get to the skin under that coat, the fur would stain nicely.

The cat dipped its head. "I am amazed that you beat one of our toughest members." Hawk said formally. "However, no cat has ever been able to beat me." This cat seemed like a kittypet at first glance, but Scourge could see sharp claws underneath all that thick fur.

"There is always someone better than you." Scourge said simply. "Unless you are the best." Hawk replied, his soft blue eyes narrowed.

"Tell you what." He said, becoming less friendly by the second. "We don't have to fight, if you don't want to. Instead, you could leave and go home to your beloved Twolegs."

Scourge bared his teeth, losing his patience and calmness at the same time. "Never!" He spat. "I will never lose my dignity!" He bristled and unsheathed his claws, getting ready to attack.

"Very well." Hawk sighed and also unsheathed his claws.

Scourge made the first move, diving towards the slightly larger tom. Cats around him backed away, rooting for their leader to beat this cat.

Hawk saw this coming and dodged to one side, swinging his head around and locking it on Scourge's scruff. He pulled the dark tabby up and shook him violently scattering drops of scarlet blood. Scourge was surprised. He had never met a cat with such brutal strength.

Scourge tried to reach up and claw the other cat's face from his position, but his reinforced claws only met with air. Then he had an idea. Scourge forced all his bodyweight down and Hawk flipped over, letting go of his scruff,

Scourge clawed to shocked cat's shoulder and it darted away, going out of reach again. Scourge jumped to his feet, snarling. He knew this cat was the toughest challenge yet and he was going to need a plan.

Scourge looked over and saw his shoulders leaking out blood. "Now you die!" He shrieked, springing forward. Hawk once again dodged, but Scourge reacted fast, stretching his legs out and swerving to jump on Hawk.

It was a blur of black on white, like an Oreo cookie. Then it looked as if someone had spilled red paint on it, for both cats were stained with blood.

The other cats couldn't tell what was happening. They craned their necks for a better view. Then, one cat was trapped under another. The one on the top bit down into its victim's neck. The one underneath writhed frantically…then stilled.

"Hawk!" One of the cats wailed mournfully. "Hawk is dead!" Other cats took up the yowl and ran, screeching things like. "That alien cat killed Hawk!" and "It can't be! It just can't!" The cats retreated. The alley was now empty and only Scourge, the dead body of Hawk, and another cat remained behind.

"That was amazing!" The huge black and white tom padded up to Scourge and bowed his head deeply. This was a high level of respect. "Hello there Scourge." The tom purred deeply. "My name is Bone."


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I finally got around to writing more! Oh, and…HAPPY SUMMER!

"So now you want to fight…" Scourge growled, his eyes chips of ice. Bone looked taken aback by this.

"No…" He said uneasily. "It's just…I understand how you feel. I, too, escaped from Twolegs long ago and even murdered a former alley cat apart of this group." He sighed.

Scourge meowed. "Interesting. But what do you want with me?"

Bone's eyes strayed to the unmoving body of the former leader. He padded over to it and plopped himself down, beginning to work his claws around the teeth in the open mouth of Hawk. With some effort, he yanked one out and the spot where it once was trickled blood.

Scourge watched as Bone stuck the tooth on his collar. "I was wondering if we could…how you say…join forces?"

Scourge flattened his ears. He hadn't expected this to happen at all. Yet, there was something deep inside this cat that spoke out to him and he felt this cat was going to be with him for a long time if they joined now.

"I want to see you fight." Scourge said simply.

"If we join, you will see much of that." Bone replied.

"Why do you want to join with me?" Scourge asked. "What about your clan of alley cats?

"They can hardly call themselves a clan. Everyone is pretty much on their own…they all just looked to Hawk, since he was the strongest, as their leader." Bone shrugged and his eyes glimmered. "I believe we would make a good team."

Scourge stared at the ground blankly as Bone kneaded his paws on the ground, wondering what the black cat was thinking.

Then Scourge locked Bone in his gaze and motioned to come near him with his tail. The huge tabby stepped over and the black cat meowed. "I believe…you will need more than just one tooth on your collar."

Bone bowed his head again. "Yes. I cannot believe that we are a team now. What should we do first?"

Scourge could feel his heart pounding with excitement. "Recruit more cats." He said in a hoarse whisper. "Recruit more and then we shall have a real clan. No cat will be a mere alley cat when they are with us. They will be strong and they will be apart of a great group."

Bone was beginning to get excited too, although doubts tugged at his heart. "What if nobody joins? And where will we go? We won't stay in this alley…will we?"

Scourge's eyes narrowed. "Many cats will join. If not, their lives will be in danger." Scourge thought about a place to stay. "Once we have many more cats with us from town, we will travel and search for a place to stay. And if we find a better one…we shall take it. Even if a Twoleg were to try and stop us."

"Of course. I will start my first assignment now, my leader." Bone stood up and began to race away. Then he halted and turned around. "Scourge…" He meowed, eyes wide. "What should I tell the other cats we call ourselves?"

Scourge's gaze swept to the forgotten body of Hawk. "Bloodclan." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's the last chapter of Scourge's Story. I hope you liked the story and please look at some of my other ones in the future!

Scourge stepped away from the dead cat covered in blood in front of him. He had just killed another cat that wanted to rise up against his clan. Only now he had enough cats from town and they were going to find a place to live. Somewhere where they could keep clear of Twolegs.

Yet, Scourge had no idea where to go. He cast a glance at the dead cat and faced his clan. "This is the last cat that will be killed by us in this town. At dawn, we leave to find a better place."

He heard the cats yowl in agreement and excitement. As they all seeked places to sleep in the dark alley, Scourge curled up in a trash can lid. His kittypet life seemed so far away now…

Bone interrupted his thoughts by padding over and meowing. "You need to choose where to take us. Also, we need rules. Who will do the hunting? Who will fight?"

Bone had changed. His voice wasn't deep and warm. It was cold like Scourge's. His once sleek pelt was unkempt and had streaks of dried blood and mud in it. This had all come from being with Scourge too long. He was even as fierce now. If a Twoleg had come up to pet him, he would get so furious, that Twoleg would have to get stitches!

Scourge had thought about Bone's questions. "Everyone." He said simply, his eyes so narrowed that it looked as if he were sleeping.

"Everyone?" Bone echoed.

"Everyone will help Bloodclan, fighting and hunting, from the strongest warrior, to the weakest kit. Even a pregnant she-cat will give it her all."

For a moment, Bone thought this to be harsh and doubted his leader. Yet, a long time ago, he had learned not to question this dangerous cat. Then he left that question and asked. "And the place?"

Scourge also had a simple answer for that. "We will go where our paws take us."

In the morning, the cats began to leave the town they once lived in. Some looked back sadly while other strode forward confidently.

Scourge looked back at his clan and his black heart swelled with pride…and for the first time, since he was a kit, he purred. But this purr wasn't like the one when he was young. This purr was full of pure evil.

And as Scourge watched his cats, he wondered if there were a clan good enough to stop his own. His heart filled with fear, but it quickly disappeared. Scourge thought to himself. He would never be defeated. He was the strongest cat in the world.

Yet, in the future, none other than another cat born as a kittypet defeated Scourge.


End file.
